Believe In Me
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Gaara tidak bisa memilih. pemuda merah bata itu di ambang kebingungan! Menghadapi beasiswa ke Amerika dan menghadapi seorang pacar yang manjanya tingkat dewa. AU/OOC. Monggo dibaca dan direview.


"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!"

"Ino… Kumohon," ucap seorang pemuda membelai surai pirang Ino. Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tidak. Kau akan sangat jauh dariku, dan itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama! Apalagi di sana kau pasti bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik," ucap Ino merengut.

"Bukankah seminggu yang lalu aku sudah katakan padamu, kalau aku tidak akan berpaling darimu?"

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak. Kau pilih mana, aku atau Amerika?" tanya Ino dengan nada marah dan memerintah.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Dia tidak ingin memilih salah satunya—karena kedua hal itu sangatlah penting baginya. Dia tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. Dan dia paling tidak suka dalam keadaan dipojokkan seperti ini. Seminggu belakangan dia telah begini, mendebatkan hal ini dan pulang ke rumah dengan muka frustasi.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sebentar, otak jeniusnya mencari pencerahan. Sesudah sekiranya pemikirannya benar-benar pas di hatinya, dia membuka matanya. Dia berdiri, menghadap gadis pirang yang tengah mengerucutkan mulutnya itu. Tatapannya menatap tajam dan tegas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Mau meninggalkanku? Kau sudah tidak sayang ya denganku?" ucap Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Aku… masih sa-sayang padamu," ucap pemuda itu dengan terbata—dan membuat Ino sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Hei, dia cuma memancing! Kenapa dia serius menjawabnya? "Tapi…," sela pemuda itu.

"Aku lebih memilih Amerika. Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini," ucap orang itu dingin dan berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis _blondie_ itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk _buffering_ otaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian mata _aquamarine_nya membelalak sempurna. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ha…haha… ti-tidak mungkin."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, very OOC**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

_**Believe In Me**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

_TENG… TENG… TENG…_

Suara bel sontak membuat suasana sekolah yang ramai menjadi sangat ramai. Siswa-siswi yang masih berjalan di tepi sekolah langsung berlari secepat kilat bak angin topan. Yah, mereka tidak mau terdahului oleh Bang Oro—sapaan satpam berkulit pucat itu yang sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sambil membawa kunci.

Orang yang berambut pirang itu terengah-engah ketika ia akhirnya sampai di kelas. Untung saja guru pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei, jadi dia tidak perlu berdiri di tengah lapangan karena terlambat masuk kelas.

"_Oha…you…_" ucapnya dengan terengah-engah. Teman-temannya menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing—ngerumpi dan sebagainya.

"Sampai kapan kau terlambat seperti ini? Kau tidak tekor terus-terusan menyogok Bang Oro dengan sebungkus rokok tiap harinya?" ucap gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hari ini tidak menyogoknya kok. Aku tepat waktu hari ini," ucapnya menampilakan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ubahlah sikapmu itu. Kau tidak bisa bangun pagi, ya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sewot begitu? Tenang saja, aku masih punya cukup uang untuk kencan kita," balasnya. Cengirannya semakin lebar menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba _blushing_ tingkat akut.

_BLETAK!_

Sebuah buku melayang tepat di dahi pemuda pirang itu. Refleknya masih kalah dengan serangan dadakan dari gadisnya sehingga dia tidak dapat menghindarinya dengan baik dan benar.

"_I-i-i-ittaiii_… Sakura-chan kau tega sekali," ucap pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kedua tangannya mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah karena serangan dadakan tadi.

"_Baka_ Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan kesal. Kemudian dia kembali duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik melamun menatap luar. "Kau lihat itu Ino-pig? Aku tidak menyangka akan berpacaran dengannya," ucap Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda bertato segitiga.

"Pig?" ucap Sakura menoleh sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya ini saat dia tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali.

"Pig?"

"PIG!" teriak Sakura bak toa dan mengguncangkan kedua bahunya kasar. Yang dipanggil segera masuk ke alam sadarnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn?" hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

Sakura hanya mendecih pelan dan kesal. Ada apa dengan Ino? Kemana Ino yang biasanya berteriak-teriak ceria dan selalu mencairkan suasana itu? Dia semakin penasaran dan tidak mengerti. Sakura memaksa Ino untuk saling menatap.

"Pig, kau masih memikirkannya? Sudahlah biarkan dia pergi. Itu juga kebaikan dia kan,"

"…Masalahnya sekarang—"

_*SREEEK*_

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang. Dengan wajah lunglai pemuda itu berjalan masuk dan duduk di bangku sebelah pemuda _raven_.

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sepi.

"Murid teladan kenapa datangnya sangat pagi?" ucap Kiba menyindir dan memamerkan seringaian jahilnya—meskipun dia juga kaget.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terengah-engah karena terlambat seperti ini," ucap Naruto yang juga heran. Kalau dia sih, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya ini sangat berbeda dengannya.

"Kau tidak konsentrasi dan kurang tidur," ucap Sasuke yang memandang teman sebangkunya itu dengan seksama.

"_Urusaiiii_," ucap pemuda itu yang masih terengah-engah. Di bawah matanya ada terlihat sedikit kantung mata. Yah, walaupun tidak kelihatan.

Sakura pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino. Matanya masih tetap terpaku pada sosok pemuda _perfect_ yang baru pertama kali terlambat sekolah. "Kau ada masalah lagi ya selain hal itu?"

Ino yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendengus keras dan menidurkan dirinya di meja. Karena kelas sedang sepi oleh _event_ yang tidak terbayangkan—pemuda _perfect_ itu terlambat—, semua orang di kelas pun mendengar desahan kesal dari gadis _blondie_ itu.

Anak-anak di kelas pun menatap Ino dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. Sedangkan mereka yang diperhatikan memasang muka tidak peduli.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Ino?" ucap Naruto memandang mata _jade_ yang masih terlihat kelelahan.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap pemuda berambut merah bata itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai. Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka di belakang akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Apa ini tentang masalah beasiswamu ke Amerika, Gaara? Lalu, gadis pirang itu tidak mau kau jauh darinya sehingga dia marah padamu?" ucapnya sambil setengah mengantuk.

Tapi siapa tahu, ucapan pemuda nanas itu malah membuat dua orang target utama itu melancarkan _deathglare_ mereka padanya. Shikamaru itu hanya menjawabnya dengan menguap kecil.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara, Shikamaru!" ucap Ino dengan lantang dan marah.

"Lho, apa aku salah?" ucapnya dengan nada _innocent_ dan _childish _yang dibuat-buat. Membuat semua orang di kelas serasa ingin muntah.

Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini Ino uring-uringan pada Gaara. Dan hanya sahabatnyalah yang tahu tentang masalahnya—Sakura—. Hah, sepertinya dia memang harus mengakui kehebatan Shikamaru dalam menganalisa suatu hal.

Siswa-siswi di kelas itu yang sudah mendengar penuturan si rambut nanas itu pun langsung berkasak-kusuk sendiri. Dan melihat itu semua Ino pun jadi semakin risih.

Mata semua orang kini tertuju pada sesosok gadis _blondie_ itu dan Gaara. Ino hanya berusaha menjawab tapi tidak jadi. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat , tapi dengan cepat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua! Sampai kapan kalian terus menatapku aneh seperti itu?" ucap Ino frustasi.

"Sampai semua orang tahu kalau aku ada di sini," ucap seseorang di depan pintu kelas yang membuat semua murid merinding.

"Ups… Ka-kakashi-sensei…"

* * *

**~ Gaara Ino ~**

* * *

"Apa perkataan Shikamaru tadi benar adanya?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Saat istirahat ini mereka berempat—Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru— sedang berada di atap sekolah. Yah, keempat orang pemuda tampan ini memang bersahabat sejak kecil dan sangat akrab satu sama lain. Salahkan ayah-ayah mereka yang selalu saja mempertemukan anak-anak mereka saat pertemuan bisnis.

"Terima kasih karena membuat masalahku ini diketahui oleh semuanya, Shikamaru," ucap Gaara dengan dingin. Shikamaru yang tiduran hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Siapapun yang meneliti keadaan emosimu dan berita yang ada, pasti semua akan berpendapat sama denganku, tuan Sabaku," ucap Shikamaru setengah tertawa.

"Setuju," ucap Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula hanya dua tahun, kan," lanjutnya lagi dengan enteng. Yah, dia hanya bicara, tidak akan merasakan apa yang akan dirasakan Gaara nanti.

"Uuh, dua tahun tanpa adanya gadis yang kau cintai di sampingmu, itu akan sakit," ucap Naruto menggoda.

Naruto yang hanya berniat menggoda, malah menambah guratan-guratan stres di wajah kokoh Gaara—walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung memberikan _deathglare_ super pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A-ah, ta-tapi kalau koneksi _skype_, sms, telepon, dan _chatting_ kalian tidak terputus, ka-kalian pasti bisa menghadapi-pinya," ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena merasakan aura gelap dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hn, itu benar. Jangan seperti orang mau bunuh diri seperti ini hanya gara-gara seorang gadis, bodoh," ucap Sasuke menyemangati—walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit aneh karena nada bicaranya datar.

Gaara hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Bukan itu sekarang yang dipermasalahkan. Sepertinya sahabat-sahabatnya ini belum mengerti masalah baru yang dihadapi pemuda berambut merah bata ini. Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin sore aku… bertengkar dengan Ino. Dan secara tiba-tiba aku langsung…," ucap Gaara pelan. Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya. Dia berharap sahabatnya ini bisa mengerti. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar tapi mereka bertiga tahu di dalam sorotan mata _jade_ itu terdapat kesedihan.

Ketiga sahabatnya ini langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto yang sedang melahap ramen instannya langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri tegak. Sasuke? Tabletnya hampir jatuh karena sangking kagetnya.

"Kau…" ucap Naruto tidak percaya, "Kau langsung… menyerang Ino di ranjang?" ucap Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara. Sontak ketiganya langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau akan pergi. Tapi kau langsung melakukan—"

_*BUAK*_

"A-adududuh… sakit tahu!" ucap Naruto memegangi dahinya yang terkena lemparan novel Sherlock Holmes milik Gaara yang setebal kamus.

"Itu untuk otak udangmu yang mesum, dasar bodoh," ucap Gaara datar.

"_Mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan malas. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Me-memangnya maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Gaara hanya mendengus pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memutuskannya, begitu?" ucap Sasuke datar. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak percaya. "Ck, _troublesome_," lanjut Shikamaru memandang Gaara malas—dan setengah simpati.

"Putus? Tapi setahuku kau orang yang berkepala dingin, Gaara," ucap Naruto yang baru saja tahu apa arti dari kata-kata Gaara.

"Sudah seminggu aku berselisih dengannya. Dia tetap tidak mau menyetujuiku untuk pergi ke Amerika. Dia selalu memojokkanku dengan memilih dia atau Amerika," ucap Gaara datar.

"Dan kau yang tidak bisa memilih antara keduanya lalu kau memutuskannya karena kesal selalu dipojokkan, begitu kan," ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"_As expected of_ Nara Shikamaru," ucap Gaara mendengus pelan.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimutin mereka sejenak. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dari arah barat. Menyapu keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat.

"Tidak pengertian," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto yang penasaran pun bertanya, "Siapa tidak pengertian?"

"Kau, Gaara," ucap Sasuke menatap mata _jade_ itu dengan nada serius. Gaara yang dikatai begitu langsung tidak terima.

"Sepertinya kau salah, tuan Uchiha. Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang tidak mengerti padaku yang dihadapkan di antara beas—"

"Dia pasti mendukungmu," ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan pemuda merah bata itu dengan datar. Gaara seketika membelalakkan matanya.

"Ino mungkin hanya khawatir jika kau akan tertarik pada gadis lain di Amerika. Itu saja," lanjut Sasuke memandang mata Gaara lekat-lekat. Gaara menghela napas.

"Kalian tahu, sudah dari seminggu lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan berpaling. Dia itu punya kuping tidak sih," ucap Gaara bosan.

"Gadis tidak akan puas jika hanya diberi janji, bodoh," sahut Naruto menerawang.

"Kau harus membuktikan padanya," tambah Shikamaru yang mulai tiduran lagi.

Gaara hanya diam seketika. Benar juga. Dia selama ini hanya berjanji padanya. Tapi bukankah itu sudah cukup? Masih kurang? Pikir Gaara sedikit bingung di dalam topeng datarnya.

"Hn. Semua gadis memang menyusahkan," ucap Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "untung saja Hinata tidak seperti Ino." Mendengar itu, Gaara pun juga membalas.

"Hei, Ino masih ada manisnya, kau tahu. Tidak seperti gadis yang kerjanya selalu memukuli laki-lakinya sendiri," ucap Gaara melirik Naruto.

"Masih mending. Aku tidak seperti orang yang tidak peka pada adik kelas kita," ucap Naruto menyeringai pada Shikamaru, "siapa namanya? Temanggung?" Shikamaru hanya membalikkan badannya—memunggungi mereka.

"_Mendokusai_."

* * *

**~ Gaara Ino ~**

* * *

"Haa~h. Jadi murid kelas tiga SMA memang menyebalkan," cerocos Ino memandangi buku-buku tebal yang baru saja dia 'santap' malam ini. Dia pun melepaskan _headphone_ yang sejak tadi bertengger di telinganya.

"Padahal masih jauh kan ujian akhirnya? Kenapa aku harus begini. Uuh, Dei-jiichan kejam sekali," keluh Ino pada dirinya lagi mengingat guru privatnya yang modis itu. Matanya semakin berat. Ah, dia harus segera tidur.

"Oh, kau punya guru privat?"

"Yaa, orangnya modis dan gaul, sih. Tapi dia selalu memarahiku kalau aku mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah."

"Hmm, pantas saja kau selalu berkeringat dingin saat kau mendapat nilai jelek."

"Ya, begitulah. Kau—" ucapan Ino terpotong karena merasa ada yang aneh.

Ini kamarnya. Dia tidur sendirian di sini. Lantas mengapa ada suara _baritone_ datar yang menyahuti dia? Mungkinkah hantu sadako? Tapi dia merasa sangat familiar dengan suaranya. Suara itu begitu lembut, tapi juga tegas.

_Ja-jangan bilang…_ _Inner_ Ino berteriak panik. Dia langsung menolehkan badannya pada sosok maskulin yang sedang bertengger dengan santainya di ranjang _king-size_ milik Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu membelalak sempurna. Ada sedikit tatapan luka yang diberikan pada sosok itu. Tapi selebihnya hanya tatapan dingin dan tajam. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat duduk belajarnya dan mendekati pemuda itu. Setelah sampai di depannya, dia menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Ino dengan dingin. Tangannya bersedekap.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dingin?" tanyanya datar tidak menjawab ucapan Ino barusan.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Ino lagi keduakalinya.

Pemuda berambut bata itu hanya menghela napas. Tidak disangka Ino jadi sangat dingin padanya. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Gaara bangkit berdiri dan membenamkan kepala pirang itu di dadanya—memeluknya erat. Kepala Gaara sendiri bertengger dengan santainya di leher Ino.

"Ino, aku minta maaf."

"…A-ada urusan a-apa…" ucap Ino, lagi. Tapi kali ini nadanya berbeda. Jika yang awal tadi sangat dingin, sekarang malah berubah jadi nada bergetar—sambil terisak pelan.

Gaara hanya mengelus pelan kepala pirang itu. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Dan kukira inilah jalan yang terbaik," ucap Gaara—masih dengan _pokerface_nya memecah keheningan. Ino menatap mata _jade_ Gaara dengan mata penasaran—walaupun di matanya sudah berlinangan air mata.

Gaara menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku memilih Amerika,…" ucap Gaara balas menatap _aquamarine_ yang terlihat _shock_ itu. Ino yang sudah bersiap-siap akan melakukan ritual biasanya ketika ia sedang sedih—menangis dan memukuli dada Gaara—, kedua bahunya ditahan oleh sepasang tangan kekar.

"…Dan memilihmu," ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya.

Ino hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda jenius itu. "Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya bingung.

Gaara pun terkekeh pelan dan memindahkan tangan kanannya dari bahu Ino ke saku celananya. Setelah yang dicari-cari dapat akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya. Ino melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Beberapa saat lagi kau akan resmi menjadi tunanganku."

Gaara pun membukanya dan memasangkan satu benda itu di Ino dan menyuruh Ino melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Dengan berlinang air mata kaget Ino pun memasangkannya. Dia memegang dagu Ino dan membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Gaara sendiri. Ino hanya bisa kaget beberapa saat dan membalasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu lebih dulu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Gaara kemudian mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi gadis pirang itu.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak khawatir lagi denganku yang akan pergi jauh ini?" tanya Gaara. Ino hanya memerah—karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, "ti-tidak."

"…Apakah…kau akan mendukungku ke Amerika?" tanya Gaara lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan hati-hati.

Ino sempat memejamkan matanya sebentar. Namun dia membuka iris _aquamarine_nya lagi. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman paling tulus, tepat saat kedua air matanya jatuh menetes di pipinya.

"Ya, Gaara," ucap Ino tulus.

Gaara yang melihat itu langsung memeluknya lega. Setidaknya dia tidak melepaskan salah satu dari pilihannya. Dia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan sahabatnya tadi siang dan tersenyum kecil.

_Kalian benar, teman. Gadis perlu bukti, bukan janji. Dan inilah yang bisa aku berikan untuknya_, ucap Gaara dalam hati. Diam-diam dia merasa bersyukur karena memiliki teman sebaik mereka.

Setelah semuanya selesai, keheningan pun menyapa kedua insan ini lagi.

"A-apakah keluargaku tahu?" tanya Ino yang belum pulih dari merahnya. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir bagaimana caraku untuk memasuki kamarmu ini, hm?" ucap Gaara mencubit pipi merah Ino. Dan itu hanya membuat pipi Ino semakin merah saja.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah merencanakannya ya," ucap Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali meraih dagu Ino dan mengecup bibirnya ringan—tidak semesra tadi. "_Anything for you, Miss_ Yamanaka Ino," ucapnya. Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino menguap kecil. Matanya memang sudah merah. "Hei hei, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Shikamaru begitu," tanya Gaara datar.

"Aku memang sudah mengantuk, tahu! Kau tidak bisa lihat buku-buku itu menyiksaku selama tiga jam," ucap Ino.

"Hn," sahut Gaara memandangi tumpukan kamus—buku pelajaran yang disediakan oleh Dei-jiichan.

"Makanya sekarang aku mau tidur dulu, ya. Kau pulang saja," ucap Ino. Sepertinya mengantuk ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk sekedar mengantar tunangan barunya ini keluar rumah.

Gaara hanya menyeringai.

Ino pun naik ke tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tanpa diduga, Gaara pun juga ikut naik ke tempat tidur. Sontak membuat Ino memerah dan mendorong-dorong pemuda yang baru saja dicap tunangannya sendiri itu mesum.

"Bo-bodoh! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur," ucap Gaara datar. Tapi di dalam topeng _pokerface_nya dia berusaha menepis seringaian yang muncul.

"Tidur di kamarmu sendiri sana! Dasar mes—mmph,"

Ino yang akan mengatai tunangannya itu mesum untuk kedua kalinya, langsung dihadang oleh bibir Gaara yang bertengger sebentar di bibir Ino. Kemudian dia segera mengubur kepala pirang itu di dadanya.

"Sssh… Diam dan tidur," ucap Gaara datar.

"I-ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Gaara."

Sementara Gaara tertawa dalam hati.

* * *

**~ Gaara Ino ~**

* * *

"Hei, kenapa Gaara tidak turun-turun juga ya dari kamar anak kita?" ucap seorang wanita muda menyenggol sedikit lengan suaminya.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Mungkin Gaara menginap," ucapnya tersenyum nakal. Istrinya hanya tertawa, "dasar anak muda, tidak sabaran. Tidak bisa menunggu menikah dulu apa?"

"Tapi aku kaget sekali waktu dia tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia meminta persetujuan untuk bertunangan dengan Ino," lanjut istrinya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita tahu kalau Gaara itu anak yang baik-baik," ucap Inoichi. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa, "bagaimana didikan ayahnya itu, ckckck," lanjutnya menerawang mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Hei hei, begitu-begitu juga Sabaku kan teman kecilmu. Dan siapa tahu anaknya juga seumuran dengan anak kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Haloooooooooo *teriak pake toa*

Akhirnya buat GaaIno lagi kesampean juga ^^/

Tapi mampuku cuma oneshot ._. Daripada ntar aku ditagih DX *ngebayangin adegan kejar mengejar dengan fic collector(?)*

Gaara OOC? Ampun deh *sujud-sujud* namanya juga AU, ya kan? *tebar senyum plus dark aura*

Ya sudahlah. *backsound : Bondan and Fade2Black : Ya Sudahlah* #ditabok

Aku belum baca fic GaaIno yang baru nih! OwO ngacir ahh~ *menuju tekape*

Terima kasih udah baca fic ini XD

**Hargai penulis dengan meninggalkan sebuah pesan, kesan, alasan dan jajan(?) di kotak review. Flame dan kritik sangat terbuka lebar!**

_Jaa ne~_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
